The Light Behind The Dark Curtain
by Selena Benilo
Summary: Based on NON-TIDUS ending; a fic written with Akira Bane; Will Yuna settle down now, or will she continue her mad search?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was written in between a time span of late December, 2003, and early May, 2004. Myself and Akira Bane wrote it, but it is still unfinished, which is a shame. Who knows. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Please, read it and tell us how you feel about it. I dedicate it to everyone that has crossed my path, and anyone who has dreams of a brighter future, no matter how dark the void. Keep in mind; this story is remaining unchanged, without a beta writer or editing (except grammatical errors.) I would also like the time to dedicate it to Vyse the Blue Rogue.. Frank, a friend of mine. Wherever you are, I hope you are happy.

PROLOGUE

Beginnings.. We all have origins, where we're from, where we're taken to.. Perhaps it is our beginnings that shape a current us. The only way to change that is to open up to the outside world and let it get inside out thoughts.

21 years ago, I was born in Bevelle, the grand Capital of the Yevon organization. This was a time of utter chaos. Sin, a horrible entity born from our mistakes, ravaged the land; to counter this, summoners fufiled a duty to destroy it. My father, Braska, became a full-fledged summoner on the eve of my 7th birthday; he left with two guardians on his pilgrimage to defeat sin.

10 years later, I became a summoner as well. With a host of guardians, we traveled from Besaid to Zanarkand on a tumultuous journey. We found that Yevon had actually lied to us, and by discarding the teachings, we were able to eliminate the entity altogether.

I lost someone dear to be because of this, and all my aeons as well. Tidus was a dream of the Fayth; when we destroyed Yu Yevon, he ceased to exist.

I began a search with my cousins Rikku and Brother, accompanied by Shinra and Buddy, to find Tidus, wherever he might have disappeared to. After the journey ended, I.. I gave up. It was for the best.. A might have been lead turned into a new threat and I was once again pinned in the center.

I gave up Sphere Hunting with the Gullwings and pursued happiness. It lead me to two more years of self-discovery and change; now, I'm with a new Sphere Hunting Squad, owned by Leblanc.

Perhaps it was fate that lead me to Zanarkand again.. A holy place, a tourist attraction, and now a memorial for the dead. A nesting ground for fiends and spheres, perhaps. Maybe I was meant to come back with Gippal and Rikku by my side, after all. My journey begins at the crack of dawn, overlooking the Zanarkand Ruins.

We had gotten word that a sphere was said to be hidden in the Chamber of the Fayth underground, which lead me to think of the recent rumors spilling about. Leblanc, without airship, rented a hover and two Chocobo's (I got priority for being the "High Summoner"). Gippal complained a little; Rikku was all for it.

Here I am now, scouring the ruins for some clues for a sphere. Without a sensor, it is a hell of a mess, that's for sure. My hands hurt from searching, my eyes were squinty.. if it kept up, I'd may disband the team.

"Keep searching, loves. Leave no stone unturned!" Leblanc said, running a hand through her golden lockes.

"Why don't YOU get down here and help us?" shouted Gippal. "We're exhausted!"

"A leader doesn't have to do anything, just make decisions. And I decide.... NO!"

That settled it. Leblanc had no intention of getting dirty in a pile of rubble. Even with work clothes on, I suppose she wanted to preserve her... reputation, for lack of better words.

After the Vegnagun incident, Leblanc quit the Syndicate and left it to Legos and Ormi (much to my surprise). She formed this team as a way to pass time. I joined immediately, hoping for a great adventure on the open air. One problem.. Without an airship, there isn't adventure on the open air..

Rikku stumbled in by chance and Gippal got bored of his duties in the Machine Faction based in Djose temple. There are really only three of us, though we kept close contact with Shinra.

After an exhausting day in Zanarkand, Gippal uncovered the sphere, and help it up for all the other sphere hunters to see.. Big mistake.. No sooner had he done that, an angry mob chased him up and down the pathway with arms stretched out. Gippal passed it to Rikku, who in turn passed it to me. That stopped the crowd instantly.

"Score, loves!" Leblanc said with a swing of her hips. "Let's watch this blasted thing!"

I held it close to my confined group and stared in awe at what was seen.

It was.. him.. Or maybe it was just an old sphere of Shuyin. Either way, it was someone that had affected my life greatly in the past. He was standing on a rock of the mountains side. Slowly, his gaze met the sphere, and a smile lit his face.

"Spira's not long for destruction," he whispered, pointing at something that couldn't be seen. "But.. you knew that, didn't you?" The sphere swiftly faded out with a wave of static.

"Shuyin.." Leblanc said, raising an eyebrow. "Junk. May be a reasonable price, though!" She tossed the sphere into a pink knapsack by her feet and swung it over her shoulders. There was a comical air about the way she did all this, but I couldn't put my foot on what it was.

Just as we turned to leave the grounds, a child-like yell could be heard from the distance. Rikku ran up the mountain's slope to a dark figure that was waving at us. When she returned, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Shinra wanted me to give this to you. Looks like we got ourselves a break. It's from Kimhari, supposedly."

I clicked it on and smiled to my Ronso friend, fully aware of other eyes on me. "What's up?"

"A tournament is being held here, and it involves friends Pain and Baralai." he said in his usual gruff voice. "Kimhari thinks Yuna should come see it."

I nodded in agreement. Sounded fun. "Alright," I replied, looking to our transportation. "We'll be there in two shakes."

Things have really changed since last we met, but maybe for the better. I'm having fun with my new team.. Without all the high-tech stuff, we really don't stand a chance as Sphere Hunters, but I like being with these people.

This is my story, and even without you, Tidus, I think I can move on..


End file.
